villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Team CRDL
Team CRDL (pronounced "cardinal") is a group of minor antagonists in the American cartoon webseries RWBY. They were a team of Huntsman-in-training at Beacon Academy in Vale, under the leadership of Cardin Winchester. The other members include Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. History Volume 1 In "The First Step", the soon-to-be-team are among the students being launched into the Emerald Forest for Beacon initiation. In "Players and Pieces", it is revealed that Cardin, Russel, Dove, and Sky all retrieved black bishop piece relics and are thus formed into Team CRDL with Cardin as the leader. In "Jaunedice", Cardin is shown relentlessly picking on Jaune, and his Team serving as his followers and cronies. During a lunch period, CRDL mocks Faunus Velvet Scarlatina, pulling on her rabbit ears and laughing at her when she tells them to stop. In "Jaunedice, Pt. 2", Cardin overhears Jaune reveal to his teammate Pyrrha Nikos that he faked his transcripts and had gotten into Beacon Academy illegitimately. As Pyrrha leaves, Cardin climbs to the roof, saying he heard everything and will agree to keep the secret if Jaune does anything he asks. Though Cardin likely kept his promise and did not tell his teammates, they gladly joined him in his new plans involving blackmailing Jaune. n "Forever Fall", it is revealed that Cardin has been forcing Jaune to stay up late and do all of his homework assignments for him. He also requests that Jaune go out and buy Rapier Wasps. The next day, Goodwitch takes Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL on a trip to Forever Fall to collect red sap from the trees, which she warns can attract Grimm. Cardin forces Jaune to collect six jars of sap: one for himself, one for each member of his team, and one for another reason. When Jaune has finished, Cardin explains that he wants to get back at Pyrrha for humiliating him in Oobleck's class by having Jaune throw the extra jar of sap at her and attracting the Rapier Wasps. When Jaune hesitates, Cardin threatens to tell his secret to Goodwitch. However, Jaune turns and instead his Cardin with the sap, refusing to harm his teammate. Furious, Team CRDL grabs him. In "Forever Fall, Pt. 2", Cardin is seen viciously beating Jaune as the rest of TEam CRDL looks on and cheers. Jaune states that he doesn't care about Cardin's threats and abuse, he will not allow Cardin to hurt Pyrrha. Cardin becomes enraged and hits Jaune again, but Jaune unintentionally blocks it with his Aura, damaging Cardin's hand and healing his own wounds. Suddenly, an Ursa comes out of the trees, attracted to the sap on Cardin. The rest of Team CRDL flees while Cardin tries to fight it, but is disarmed and knocked to the ground. The Ursa prepares to kill Cardin, but Jaune comes in to defend him and manages to hold it off. With some help from Pyrrha, Jaune manages to kill the Ursa. Jaune then helps Cardin up, but tells him never to mess with him or his friends again. Jaune then leaves Cardin, and by extension Team CRDL, with a newfound respect and remorse. Volume 2 In "Extracurricular", Team CRDL is seen in a four-on-one practice match against Pyrrha. She rapidly strikes Cardin, the proceeds to use her spear to hold off both Dove and Sky at the same time. She focuses back on Cardin and beats him down, the turns back to the rest of the team, tripping Dove and clashing blades with Sky until she dodges him and kicks him away. She is double-teamed by Cardin and Sky, but manages to block them and kicks them away. She then hits them both with her shield and lands on Sky, defeating him. She rams Russel and kicks Dove away before engaging Cardin again, firing at him. Russel blocks her shots and rushes her, and he and Dove begin to overwhelm her. She rolls away and fires at Cardin, who blocks. She holds Cardin off, hen turns her attention to Russel and hits him with her spear. She fights off Dove, but he is hit by Cardin as he carelessly swings his mace. Pyrrha jumps over the attack and defeats Cardin by slashing him and throwing him to the ground, defeating all four members of Team CRDL herself. Volume 3 In "It's Brawl in the Family", it is indicated that Team CRDL won their off-screen tournament battle in the Vytal Festival Tournament. Sky and Russel move on to the doubles round, but are defeated by Penny Polendina and Ceil Soleil. It is later suggested Team CRDL participated in the Battle of Beacon, where only Cardin was seen fighting. It is unknown what happened to them afterwards. Membership *Cardin Winchester - Cardin is the brash and brutish leader of Team CRDL, and the one the other follow in both actions and behavior. They look up to Cardin and often join in with his schemes and abuse. *Russel Thrush - Russel is an acrobatic and quick-footed fighter. He is presumably the most loyal to Cardin and will protect him in battle, though he does have limits to his courage and is abusive and xenophobic like Cardin. He was voiced by Shane Newville, a former animator at Rooster Teeth and father to Katie Newville, the voice of Emerald Sustrai. *Dove Bronzewing - Dove uses a revolver sword in combat. He is the most serious and no-nonsense of the team, and usually stays quiet and gets annoyed easily. However, he too joins in and has fun picking on and beating other students. *Sky Lark - Sky is the goofiest and most lighthearted of the group, but also one of the most mischievous and cowardly. He often hides behind his teammates in dangerous situations, but is the most active during recreational periods. Gallery Images Ep8_00065.png|Team CRDL is formed. Vol1 Cardin ProfilePic Normal.png|Cardin Winchester Vol1_Russel_ProfilePic_Normal.png|Russel Thrush Vol1_Dove_ProfilePic_Normal.png|Dove Bronzewing Vol1_Lark_ProfilePic_Normal.png|Sky Lark 1111_Jaunedice_5110.png|Team CRDL bullying Velvet Scarlatina. 1111_Jaunedice_8046.png 1113_Forever_Fall_06811.png|Team CRDL forcing Jaune to do their work. 1113_Forever_Fall_10332.png|Team CRDL shocked at Jaune's defiance. 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_02208.png Team_CRDL,_cap.png Videos RWBY Chapter 11 Jaunedice Rooster Teeth RWBY Chapter 12 Jaunedice Part 2 Rooster Teeth RWBY Chapter 13 Forever Fall Rooster Teeth RWBY Chapter 14 Forever Fall Part 2 Rooster Teeth RWBY Pyrrha Nikos vs. Team CRDL (60FPS) Trivia *The team shares a common bird theme and motif. *It is mentioned in the Volume 2 Directors Commentary that Dove might be the strongest member of Team CRDL. *The team's collection of the black bishop pieces alludes to Cardin's allusion to Henry Beaufort, the Bishop of Winchester and a cardinal, who presided over the trial of Joan of Arc (whom Jaune alludes to) prior to her being burnt at the stake. *Dove and Sky have no spoken lines. Navigation Category:RWBY Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Xenophobes Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Abusers Category:Blackmailers Category:Brutes Category:Cowards Category:Male Category:Grey Zone Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Dimwits Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Thugs Category:Slaver Category:Master of Hero Category:Extravagant Category:Sadists Category:Mischievous Category:Teenagers Category:On & Off Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Incriminators Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Enigmatic Category:Redeemed Category:Teams